


soothing

by tokumei108



Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [18]
Category: Sol Trigger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Post-game, Lars is still sleeping most of the day and Klotho pushes Cyril to act.
Relationships: Cyril/Lars
Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319942
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	soothing

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100 fandoms prompt #26 - balm

A few days after the final battle, everyone was still getting used to the new normal. The peace that they won from defeating a “god” had come at a price, physically and emotionally. Cyril was mostly recovered, but Lars…

Lars still spent much of the day sleeping, exhausted physically from his actions. Cyril was concerned but she was too nervous, or maybe embarrassed, to stay with him because she didn’t want to be a bother. Also their relationship wasn’t at _that_ level yet… that would be too fast! But after a few days, Klotho and Wilma dragged Cyril to Lars’ room and shoved her in there, saying they couldn’t stand her depressed face anymore. Klotho told her to stop worrying about what other people would think; what she and Lars did in that room was their own business. Then of course, Klotho added that she and Lars were basically adults so like doing _that_ wasn’t a big deal, which caused Wilma to slap him for his insensitivity before dragging him away.

So here Cyril was, making her way quietly towards the bed where Lars was still sleeping. She noticed that his face was scrunched, as if he might be in the middle of a nightmare? She touched his left arm lightly, the one that carried the golden sol, with her right hand but quickly jerked back, not expecting the jolt of warmth from contact. Lars too moved in response, his arm twitching and his eyes opening.

“Cyril?”

“Sorry Lars, I was…”

Lars reached out and pulled Cyril down on top of him before she could finish speaking, causing her to squeak in surprise. It was a rather awkward fall, with her chest smashing right onto his face. She would have scolded Lars but he was already readjusting their positions, so she let it slide.

Once positioned so they were face to face, Cyril tried speaking again. “Lars, I…” She trailed off, words suddenly stuck in her mouth. She was worried, she was relieved, she was frustrated, she was…

“Cyril…” The warmth radiating between Lars’ left arm and Cyril’s right arm continued to envelop, like a balm to all her worries. Lars’ creased brows had relaxed as well. Cyril gave up on talking and decided to just look at Lars with all her being. Lars too stared back as his right hand reached up to caress Cyril’s face. “Sleep with me?” he asked.

Cyril jerked back. “L-Lars?” Cyril blushed. She wasn’t ready for…

“Right here, next to me?”

Oh, Lars meant literally sleeping next to each other. That was fine. Cyril smiled. “O-okay!”

Lars smiled back as he guided Cyril to lay down on the bed to his left. Once they managed to find a comfortable arrangement, he slipped his left hand to entwine his fingers with Cyril’s right ones.

“Sorry I have been so tired…” Lars said as he closed his eyes. “I would like to go out again with you...”

Cyril smiled, squeezing Lars’ hand. “That’s okay…” She was starting to feel sleepy herself. “Sleep well, Lars.”

A moment later, Cyril herself was asleep, soothed by Lars’ breathing, Lars’ warmth, Lars’ sol.


End file.
